A Second Time
by Diamond Rain
Summary: Baby comes back to Kellerman's for another summer. Little does she know, in the three months she's there, she's faced with painful lessons of real-life and true love. (Rated R in later chapters for language and sexuality)(CHAPTER 5 UP!!)
1. Anxious Arrival

(I do not own 'Dirty Dancing' or any of the characters, etc. Rated R for language and sexuality.)

Chapter 1...

My arms were already starting to get tired. After a long morning of packing all of my clothes, I had to haul it all out to the car. Every single piece of luggage. It was hard work emptying my dorm room, and there was nothing of mine left in it. My roommate, Rachel, was out visiting her parents, so I was there to do it by myself.

With the last suitcase in the backseat, I shut the car door firmly, relieved that I had gotten everything in. I glanced at my watch quickly as I walked around to the drivers seat. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, and it would take me a few hours of driving to get to Kellerman's. I smiled as the idea sunk in. I was going back to Kellerman's for the whole summer. I was so surprised that Daddy had sent me money to stay there for three months. I guess he felt obliged after he found out how well I was doing grade-wise. I clearly remember the letter he sent along with the money…

__

Baby,

Well, I'm guessing that you want to go back to Kellerman's for the summer. After I saw how well you were doing in school, I knew you deserved it! You're a good girl, Baby, and I want you to enjoy yourself there. Stay out of trouble, and tell Max I said hello. I love you. Your Mother says she loves you too. (smiley face)

- Dad 

The smile didn't fade as I sat in the driver's seat and started up the car. I would finally get to see everyone there. I'd be free to do whatever I wanted, when I wanted. I loved the times with my family, but now was the chance to really get out and do things. No more sneaking around.

As I pulled out of campus, I started down the road, excited to get there. My thoughts slowly drifted to the one I couldn't help but think about. After last summer, all I could think about was him. His face was still clear in my mind. His well-chiseled features, those grayish blue eyes, sandy brown hair and a smile that made my knees wobble. Would he be there? After the show last summer, I was sure that Max would have kept him. He had to! But what if he didn't? A frown slowly curled my lips downward. My thoughts had floated from happy ones, to incredibly depressing ones.

I pushed the ideas away and focused myself on the road. I pulled a cinnamon brown curl from my face as I took a wide turn into a highway. The long road ahead made my thoughts wander to memories at Kellerman's.

The sun was beating down, and it was particularly dry and hot today. And it wasn't even noon yet. There wasn't much wind, and when there was wind, it would just slowly churn around the warm air. My window was rolled down, which relieved me from the stuffiness inside the car.

Out of boredom, I reached down and switched on the radio. To my luck, one of my favorite songs was playing. "Dancing in the Street" By Martha & The Vandella's. I softly sung the words along with the soulful alto.

"Dancing in the street.. Ooh.. Doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you're there.. Every guy grab a girl...Everywhere around the world… There'll be dancing.. Dancing in the street.."

I tapped my fingers on the top of the steering wheel, bobbing my head to the rhythm of the drums. I laughed at myself slightly as I realized what I was doing. But I didn't care. I knew that this summer was going to be fun. I could feel it. Nothing was going to stop me… Nothing…

A few hours had passed, and as I turned into the interstate, I knew I was getting close. I had just checked my map a few miles back, and I knew it wouldn't be more than a half and hour before I'd get there.

Excitement started to make my heart thump against my chest. I continued to drive down the road, anxious to get there. I'd waited for almost ten months, and it was finally coming. I was actually going back to Kellerman's!

All of a sudden, on my left side, came the sign. " Welcome to Kellerman's " I drove past the trees surrounding it, and saw something that made my heart almost skip beats. That same enormous main building standing proudly. The sparkling lake was behind it, and was also coming into view. I could soon see people driving in, bellhops helping people with their bags and people trying to find their way around. Lush trees were everywhere around the estate.

This would be my home for three months.


	2. A Place To Call Home

Chapter 2

As I drove past the front of the main building, I stopped abruptly and turned off the ignition. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around. It then hit me that I should probably check in. With a determined sigh, I walked up to the front doors. I walked in cautiously, and almost immediately, a frown crept over my lips. There were long lines in front of the several desks. It looked like I would be standing there for awhile. I could hardly hear myself think it was so loud. 

A large group of people started squeezing past me to get out of the door. My petite frame was almost pulled with them, but I managed to find my way out. As I turned my head to look forward, I saw another familiar face striding towards me

"Baby! Long time no see! Your father never told me I'd be expecting you!" Max replied as he made his way towards me.

"Yeah… Heh. Well, he gave me enough to stay for the whole summer…" I replied quietly, smiling up at him.

"Oh." Max said, realizing that meant a lot of money. A quick smile was plastered onto his round face. "Well, follow me, then. I don't want you to have to wait forever to get checked in." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me up the front of the line.

"Excuse me." He said, turning himself to a plump middle-aged man and his wife. They grumbled quietly as he budged right in front of them. He then turned to the lady at the front desk. 

"This is Baby. Her family has been one of our finest customers…" He said, squeezing my shoulder as he presented me to the woman.

A friendly smile danced across the woman's crimson red lips.

I dug into the pocket of my jeans and managed to pull out an envelope. I handed it to her, and she opened it, her eyes widening slightly. She turned around on her rolling chair and grabbed a key. She looked me with that same smile and handed it to me across the desk.

"She's paid until the end of the summer." Max added, a hint of greed in his smirk.

I looked up to Max for a moment as I grasped the key in my hand.

"Oh, yes. I'll have someone help you find your cabin and carry your luggage" He said, turning around, hoping to find a guestless bellhop. 

"Ah, Corey!" He called out to a tall, lanky guy with blonde hair.

"Yeah?" Corey said, turning towards the both of us. He walked over, his blue eyes drifting from me to Max.

"Help Baby with her luggage, and then take her to cabin… Eh." He turned towards me. "What's the number on your key, Baby?"

"213" I said as I glanced at the small key in my palm.

"Yeah, 213. That's up a ways, towards the south side.." He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Alright." He said, turning towards me with a smile. "213 it is."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask" Max replied before turning to assist other people.

"Wanna lead me to your car, then?" Corey said, looking at me.

I nodded and we both walked out, and back to my white Chevy. I opened the door and he took a few of the bags in his long arms. I grabbed a suitcase and the other large bag. I kicked the door close with my hip, and then looked over to Corey.

"Uh.. What about my car?"

"Are the keys still in it?" He asked, raising his thick brows slightly.

"Yeah."

He turned to a passing bellhop, in an identical white suit. 

"Hey Jerry. Go park her car over in the west lot. The keys are inside." He replied to the slightly shorter man.

"Okay." He replied simply, walking around to the driver's side.

"Well, let's go then. 213.." He said, turning. He started to walk down the path, and I followed.

Everything was the same as I'd remembered it. I smiled, turning my head slightly to look around. We passed the beach, where I could hear people splashing in the lake, laughing and yelling. The activity fields were just as I remembered as well. I saw a large group of people painting the lake and trees. I was so glad to be here…

After a ways of walking Corey stopped so quickly that I almost bumped into him. He turned to me for a moment. 

"Here we are." He said, nodding towards a cabin a few yards ahead. There were stone looking steps leading up to the single cabin on a small hill. Leafy trees surrounded the white cabin. He started up the steps, and I followed him, beaming towards my new home.

As we made it up the steps and to the door, he turned and asked for the key. I reached around him and slipped it into the hole. Corey opened the door and stepped in first. I followed after him, setting down my luggage. It was nicely furnished.

Inside there was a queen sized bed and a night table next to it. A few chairs were set on the other side, along with a coffee table and a small sofa. There was a door a few feet from the bed. I assumed it was the bathroom. There were various paintings of country hillsides and grassy plains. The room color was a crème/beige, and most of the fabric on the furniture was a lighter color.

"Well, thanks.." I said, as he set down my bags and suitcases.

"Yep. No problemo." He said with a wink. He then turned and walked out, shutting the door.

I blinked some and took a few steps, looking around. A grin teased at the corners of my lips. I was finally here!

With a happy sigh, I grabbed a few of my bags and set them near a dresser drawer. I pulled a drawer open and then unzipped a bag. I started setting the neatly folded clothes inside. Pretty soon, my dresser was full and I started hanging up the other things in my small closet. I also piled my shoes neatly into the bottom of my closet. I listened to the birds outside as I unpacked, empty bags and suitcases getting tossed into a pile. Soon enough, everything was in its place. I set the empty luggage into the spare place in my closet.

I turned swiftly and plopped onto my bed, laying back. I giggled softly as I realized that I was finally at the place I'd longed to be at for almost a year!

Then it hit me!

I had to find Johnny.


	3. Searching for Johnny

Chapter 3

As soon as I stepped down the tarnished stone steps, I thought to myself. "_What if Johnny isn't here.. What if he forgot about me..? What if he never comes back..?_" I walked down the path, heading towards the dance hall. My stomach twirled and twisted into knots inside me. I suddenly felt really nervous. The sun beat down on my neck as I walked up the very long flight of stairs. My curls bounced as I lightly jumped onto each step. My heart was almost in my throat, when I reached for the knob. I didn't hear anything from the outside, so I wasn't sure if anyone was even there. I pushed the door open.

It was completely empty. I figured so, since no one danced until nighttime. But Johnny was known to hang around there during the day. I figured today must have been an exception. As I turned and walked back down the long steps, I remembered something. How stupid of me! He taught lessons during the day! Of _course_! I grinned and headed for the dance studio. That's what it was called, but it was just a big, hard-floored room with lots of windows and mirrors. It was Johnny's pride and joy, though. That's where he absolutely loved to be. Whenever he could, he'd be there, making up new dances and routines. 

__

"I remember how the light would hit his sandy brown hair, making golden highlights in them.." she thought as she slowed down her pace to daydream._ "..Those strands would shine.. And the way he—" _I shook my head slightly. Right now wasn't the time to daydream…

It was on the opposite side of Kellerman's and it would be awhile before I'd get there. I hated the fact that it took so long! It only gave me more time to think up daydreams, that and the worst possible scenarios. Both wouldn't make me move any faster. I sighed heavily and picked up my pace. I could finally see it in the distance.

That's when my heart started to really pound. I was sure that anyone that within 10 feet of me could hear it. I'd envisioned that studio many times in my head. It reminded me of everything I loved. Johnny, dancing, music, last summer... That little building amongst the trees was a place where my dreams had turned into reality. I couldn't believe I was seeing it again.

As I walked up to the door, I closed my eyes. I silently prayed I'd see him in there. I must have stood there for half a minute. I then opened my eyes, and slowly knocked on the door. I could hear soft music coming from the outside. My stomach did a flip-flop as I heard footsteps. I saw the knob slowly move to the left. The door slowly opened… A man, about 6'0 opened the door. He had jet-black hair and brown eyes. His complexion was darker than most white people were, and he had a goatee. He looked either Italian or Mexican. This surely wasn't Johnny.

"Yeah?" He said with a heavy Mexican-American accent.

"Is..Is Johnny here?" I said, my voice was somewhat shaky. 

"Nah, he's not." He obviously sounded annoyed, either that or he was always this ornery. He then shut the door.

I blinked slowly, and then felt a stingy sensation rush quickly to my eyes. I turned and walked down the stairs. My chin quivered slightly as I continued downward. I fought back the tears, but it was a hard battle. The tears were blurring my vision. I blinked once again, but the dam broke abruptly. I made my way down a hill and continued walking. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't care. This whole summer was now officially a waste of time.

I made it through a heavily wooded path, through the brush. I saw a small creek down the small slope. Rocks were everywhere around it. I walked to a large flat rock on the creek's edge and sat down on it. The tears started to sting my eyes, but they continued to run down my cheeks. I then pulled my knees up to my chest and set my head on the top. I sobbed softly onto my blue jeans, a wet spot soon tainting the dryness. I only heard my soft cries, and the sound of water falling onto more water further down the stream. A few birds chirped back and forth, and the occasional squeaks of insects were also echoing through the dense forest clearing. After a few minutes, the sadness turned to rage.

__

"Why was I so stupid? I should have known that he wouldn't be here! I should have told myself not to come. Deep inside I knew that I shouldn't have come! I knew it! Johnny probably has forgotten all about me!" I thought.

I stood up and grabbed a few stones from the ground. I started throwing them in the creek. They plopped in with a small splash. Plop! Plop! Plop-plop! Plop!

I continued to toss the small stones into the shallow water. Tears were still streaming down my face, and I had to sniffle every once and awhile to keep myself from choking on my tears. 

My stones landed sloppily in the water, without skill. I was just so mad that I needed to keep myself from going nuts on something. It was soothing to hear the splashes. I started to calm down, but I was still crying. 

I tried skipping the on top of the water, but I wasn't that talented. I continued to try. It was keeping my mind from crying harder. All of a sudden, I was able to skip the rocks. They hopped across the water perfectly. I stopped for a moment… I then started to realize it wasn't me that was skipping them…

I turned around slowly, and right behind me, was Johnny.


	4. Together At Last

Chapter 4

I dropped the stone abruptly and jogged over, embracing him tightly in my arms. I closed my stinging eyes and held him close to me. It felt so good to be near him again. I could feel the smile tug at the corner of his lips as he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. He lifted me and kissed my lips softly. The smell of his cologne and the scent of his skin soothed me, and the tears stopped falling.

"Baby…" Was all that came out of his mouth after our lips hesitantly parted.

I looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. His brows lowered; a bit confused. Those dark pools of blue started to question me. I glanced downward for a moment. A large finger slipped gently under my chin, tilting it upwards. Our gazes met one another's. He slowly withdrew his finger and pulled a light brunette strand that was veiling my eye.
    
    "What's wrong? Why're you cryin'?" He asked as his thumb wiped away the wetness on my cheeks.

"I didn't think you were here… someone said you weren't. And I..." My eyes wandered down to the ground, just quick enough to catch Johnny's.

"Who?" Johnny asked abruptly, a taste of anger in his voice. I could tell he had an idea of who it was.

"… Some guy at the studio…." I replied.

"Carlos.." He said, his voice trailing off as he started grinding his jaw slowly. "Selfish son-of-a…" He glanced into my eyes and shook his head slightly. "Ah, sorry. I'll take care of his ass later... Right now I want to be with you…" A slow smile crept back on his lips.

My eyes started to water as I saw that same smirk. The smirk I loved so much, and dreamt about every waking minute. My eyes started to cloud up.

"You don't gotta cry anymore, Baby.. I'm here.." He replied softly, tightening his embrace around me.

"I know.." I choked out slowly as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I tried hard not to spill my tears onto the fabric of his black T-shirt. I blinked quickly and kissed his cheek briefly, stroking my fingers through his soft wavy hair.

He rocked me gently and we continued to hold each other for what seemed like forever. He loosened his grip around me and looked down into my eyes.

We both looked into each other's eyes as silence crept back into the forested area. There were only sounds of gentle falling water. I stared deeply into those grayish blue eyes. They reminded me of the lake here at Kellerman's. Steel blue with gray flecks. They always had a little glow about them, and I loved the way they sparkled when he laughed. They were gorgeous.

He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips again, his soft flesh caressing against my own. They tasted so sweet against mine. His tongue gently urged my lips open. As I let his tongue in, the tip of his tongue started to stroke at mine. I tilted my head slowly and kissed back deeply.

He broke the kiss slowly and looked into my eyes.

"I missed you, Baby." He said, his voice as soft as a whisper. His eyes searched mine.

"I missed you too, Johnny." I replied softly, my hands still stroking softly as his hair.

Silence was among us once again. We both held each other still. We both hadn't seen each other in almost a year. It was apparent we both didn't mind being close. At least I certainly didn't. After a few minutes, Johnny broke the silence.

"Wanna sit down?" He asked, his head motioning towards the rock I was sitting on only moments before.

"Sure.." I said, unwrapping my arms from around him.

We both went to the large flat rock and sat down slowly. Johnny wrapped an arm around me and looked at me once again.

"So, what's Miss College girl doin' here?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"What, you thought I would come back to see you?" I said, returning a smirk that was just as playful.

"Well, I figured you might have more to do then waste your time around here.." He replied, looking out into the shallow creek.

"Oh c'mon, Johnny…" I said, nudging him slightly.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, still looking out at the creek.

"Is Penny and Billy here too?" 

"Yep."

I nodded slightly, looking out to the creek as well.

"Uh-huh… Everyone's here. I guess the bossman decided to keep us all this summer. Which is good. 'cept for the fact that he should have fired this jerk that's been here for awhile."

"Who's that?"

"That guy you met at the studio. Carlos."

Even the mention of his name brought slight anger into Johnny's voice.

"Why is he so bad?" I asked curiously.

"He's just a slimebag. He don't care 'bout anyone but himself. He's got a girlfriend n' he doesn't treat her that well either. He's just an all around punk."

"Oh…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"Yeah… But everyone has been anxious to see if you'd come back."

"Really?"

" 'course. They all think you're great." He looked surprised that I asked.

"Oh, wow…" I blinked some.

"What.. You thought they didn't like you or somethin'?" 

"No, no…"

"Well don't start thinkin' that either…" He said, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

I nodded slightly.

"Do you wanna go up and say hi to everyone?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

He returned the smile and we both got up off the large rock. He still had his arm wrapped around me. I could tell he didn't want to let go if he didn't have to. We both started walking the rocky trail uphill. We continued to talk.

"How long were you standing there behind me?"

"Long enough to see your skippin' skills." He said jokingly.

"I try, I try…"

"Yeah, maybe I'll teach ya sometime."

"I'd like that." I said smiling.

~~~~~~~~

__

A/N: [I'm thinking about changing from Baby's to Johnny's point of view every once and awhile. I mean, I won't switch it so much that you all get confused. Just at the important parts and what not. Please tell me what you all think in your reviews. I'm open for criticism so don't be afraid to say what you think about this. I also want to say that I'm really thankful for the few readers that I do have. You all are really awesome and I hope you continue to read. J ]


	5. New Summer, Old Faces

Chapter 5

The sun was still shining brightly as Johnny and I made our way out of the clearing. There weren't many people out, since we were still at the opposite end of Kellerman's. A few people could be seen walking around, mostly talking. Johnny took his large, roughened hand into mine. He glanced over at me with smile. He said nothing, but the smile said a million words. Before I could return the smile, a shorter, slightly smaller man greeted us. He looked a lot like Johnny.

"Hey Cuz!" Johnny replied as Billy stopped in front of us both. "Guess who came to visit us?" Johnny's steel blue eyes traveled to me.

"Hey Billy." I said with a smile.

"Baby," He said with a large grin. "Long time no see.." He replied, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

"How've things been for ya?" He asked, the grin still on his lips.

"Uhm, everything's been fine." 

"Great…" He said, his voice trailing off as he studied me. Finally, he glanced over to Johnny. "Ah, well.. I gotta get over to Max's. He needs help with the guests. I'll talk to you both later." He glanced back over to me with a nod. Before I could say another word, he walked away.

Johnny shook his head slightly as we continued walking. A smirk was on his face.

"What?" I asked, looking at him. His little smirks were contagious.

  
"Ah, nothin'." He said, heading towards a cabin.

"No, no.. What is it.."

"I think Billy's got a crush on ya"

I blushed slightly and looked down, pretending not to hear him. Johnny laughed spiritedly as we walked up the wooden steps to the cabin. 

I didn't bother asking who's it was, because I already had a feeling who's it might be. He knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, and then the door opened.

Standing there was a tall, slender woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A smile crossed her face as she instantly wrapped her arms around me.

"Baby! How're you doing sweetie?" She replied, hugging me warmly.

I hugged her back with one arm, since I had Johnny's hand in mine.

"I'm fine, Penny.. Thanks." I said as she released me.

"Great. How 'bout you both step in?" Penny replied smiling at both of us. She opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

Johnny and I both walked in. Her cabin seemed very similar to the one she had the year before. It smelled lightly of perfume and hairspray. Those things always reminded me of Penny. I loved her lots.

"So… Whatcha doin' back here?" She asked as she leaned against a chair. Her smile was as bright as ever.

"Oh, just visiting. I'll probably be here for the whole summer." I said, squeezing Johnny's hand slowly.

"Oh, great. I know we'll have lots of fun." She said, pulling a strand of golden blonde behind her ear. "You better get used to partying with us, because that's what you'll be doing during all night, every night.." She said with a soft giggle.

I nodded slightly with a smile. I had always wanted to join the little parties they had at the dancehall. I'd finally be able to dance with them. 

Silence was among us as we stood in her small cabin. I glanced around. I was just going to comment her on her room…

Johnny abruptly broke the silence.

"Yeah.. Uh. As much as I'd like to stay, ladies.. I gotta go take care of Carlos. I'll be back here in awhile." Johnny leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He nodded to Penny and then walked out before she could argue.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she sat on the bed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, sitting on the cushioned mattress, covered with a light blue quilt.

"Well.. Carlos and Johnny don't get along. They argue about anything and everything. Everyone here tries their best to keep those two away from eachother. They both have too big of egos to back down." She thought for a moment, and then looked back to me. "Why does he need to take care of Carlos anyway?" 

"Well.. When I went up to the studio, he said Johnny wasn't here. Then he shut the door in my face." I said quietly.

"Aw.. Don't pay any mind to him, Baby. He's a jerk and he doesn't know whats good for him. If he's ever rude to you just ignore him. He can be a real asshole." She looked away for a moment, and thought once again. "I don't know how Maria puts up with him."

"Maria?" I asked curiously. I then remembered Johnny talking about Carlos' girlfriend.

"Yeah.. She's such a sweetheart too. No matter what he does to her, she always goes back to him. Us girls here try to tell her one day she's going to end up hurt, but she just won't listen. And she's so sweet…" She said, shaking her head.

I sat there in silence, a unsure frown on my face. My eyes started to study the wooden floor. I thought out-loud.

"Well, surely she'd listen to Johnny if he talked to her…"

"Nah, he's tried. Everyone tries. They all know that she's not doing good for herself by being with him.."

"As he done anything to her…?"

"I've heard that he's hit her before, but that might just be a rumor. And I've never gotten up enough nerves to ask…"

I frowned and pulled a curl from my face. I already felt terrible for this Maria girl. Whoever she was.

"What do you say I introduce you to her? She usually hangs around here." She smiled slowly.

"Alright." I said, standing from the mattress.. "Lead the way"

She stood and led me out of her cabin. We both walked down the stairs. I walked right next to her, a hand in my pockets. I felt rather short next to her. She was already about 5'7, and she was wearing high-heeled sandals today. I also felt unattractive around her. She had long legs and a beautiful figure. Today she was wearing a blue Jean mini-skirt and a red T-shirt that hugged her waist. Penny was absolutely stunning.

"She should be 'round her somewhere." Penny said, walking up to the dancehall. A tall redheaded lady glanced over to Penny. This Gina girl seemed to be one of Penny's friends. She was wearing short-shorts and a black T-shirt with a vest over it. Her red hair was back in a ponytail.

"Hey Pen" She called out.

"Hi Gina" Penny replied as she walked closer to her.

"Do you have any idea where Maria might be?"

Gina grinned slowly as she chewed her gum. She popped it and nodded, motioning towards the building at the top of the many stairs.

"Yeah. She's inside." 

Penny nodded and glanced at me. She started up the stairs, holding onto the railing. I had to try and keep up with her, because her long legs took her very far, where as my little ones didn't. I was finally right behind her.

Even as we got halfway up, I heard light music. There was some talking, but mostly it was people laughing. Penny opened the door and walked in, I trailed in behind her. My eyes soon darted around the room, looking for this Maria girl. I was curious. There weren't many options though, because there weren't more than five people inside. 

Penny stopped for a moment and then started to walk, glancing back to see if I was behind her. I was. She then nodded to a small group of people. I stood beside her quietly.

"Guys, this is Baby. Remember her?" She said, touching my arm.

I got a variety of greetings. A few nods. A few "Hi's" and one "Yo".

"This is Frankie, Gloria, Ann, Jay-Jay and Maria." She motioned to each one. The last one was the girl I was curious to see. Maria.

Maria stood about as tall as Penny. She had thick shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun. She obviously was Hispanic, and had the same body type as Penny. She was just as gorgeous. She had on a white tie-up shirt and blue jeans that covered her long legs. This was a girl that looked to pretty to fall for such a jerk.

I nodded. "Hi…"

"Where do you come from, Baby?" Maria asked.

"Originally from New Jersey… But I'm here on vacation from college."

Maria nodded.

"Well, we just came so I could introduce her." Penny said, looking at them all.

"Okay, well. We'll see you tonight, right?" Maria replied.

" 'course…" Penny said with a smile.

Maria returned the smile. 

As we turned to leave, I whispered to Penny.

"That's Maria?"

"Yeah"

"She's gorgeous"

"I know."

"How could she fall for such a creep?"

"Dunno. That's what we've been asking her."

As soon as we were out and walking back down the stairs, Billy running at full speed towards us.

"Penny! Baby!" He exclaimed as he ran.

"What? What?" Penny asked as she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Johnny's going to get into it with Carlos at the studio."

"Oh, God." Penny said, started a jog towards the studio.

I followed them both towards the studio, afraid about what I might see.


End file.
